


More and More Each Day

by kingseagull



Series: Monster in the Woods [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseagull/pseuds/kingseagull
Summary: from "Pull over. Let me drive for a while" to "Be careful" there's more than one way to say "I love you"in this case, there's 100 of them





	1. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo and welcome to an extremely ambitious project im working on  
> while on tumblr one night i found this post of "100 ways to say i love you" (http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) and decided to take it upon myself to write a short ghiralink fic for every single one of them. since there are in fact 100 of them unless i hit a really good idea these will just be a couple hundred words each
> 
> to get this started i wrote 4 already, so tell me what you think! even if this doesn't get attention i'm 100% going to try my hardest to finish this anyway because i crave that ghiralink content that is hardly produced anymore so i have to do it myself. anyway enjoy!!
> 
> also all of these will take place in the "monster in the woods" AU unless specifically stated otherwise

Two months after Link found him in the forest, bleeding out and dying, everyone thought it was time to build Ghirahim a house in the village. In the time he had spent there he had, to everyone’s surprise, managed to get close to Zelda. It was their newfound friendship that swayed everyone's decision because, if she deemed him safe enough to be close to, then he at least deserved to not have to sleep in a tree.

It had been a few weeks since they had begun construction. Because all of the buildings in their still-growing village were built the same way (with the help of everyone who could) Ghirahim’s cottage was just about finished. All that still needed to be done was place the last few pieces of furniture and he would be an official resident in town. What would be his front-lawn was currently filled with boxes and furniture; tables, chairs, bookshelves and books, dishware, a bed, you name it.

Where Ghirahim got all of it was beyond Link.

All he knew was that him and Groose had been tasked with getting it all inside.

“Oy Ghirahim! Why can’t you just poof all of this junk inside?” Groose yells while lifting up what Link could assume was an end table.

“Please, how do you think I got it all out here?” Ghirahim scoffs and crosses his legs over the bookshelf he was currently perched on. “After doing that I’m just positively _exhausted_ , and who better to help me move in than the Goddesses hero himself and his bird?”

“And who do you think you’re calling a bird?”

Ghirahim widens his eyes in (mock) surprise and says, “Oh you’ll have to forgive me, I couldn’t tell the difference between you and Link’s loftwing with that hair of yours.”

Before Link knows it, Groose is dropping the end table and stomping towards the demon ready to fight. Not wanting things to get out of hand, Link whistles to get both of their attention, and once he does, signs to his friend to just let it go. He looks between Link and Ghirahim a couple of times before mumbling something and picking up the end table again and bringing it inside the house.

The demon tsks and crosses his arms. “Glad to see after all this time in my presence you’re still no fun hero.”

 _Sorry if I’d like to get all of your stuff inside before the sun sets,_ Link signs before walking towards a hefty looking chest and bending down to lift it.

“Do you honestly think you’ll be able to pick that up?”

_It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look, you should know more than anyone._

“Just because you happen to be skilled in swordplay doesn’t mean you have the upper body strength for that chest Link.”

He grins and signs, _What? Are you worried about me?_

“No, I’d just like it if you didn’t break my stuff is all,” Ghirahim deadpans.

Link huffs and decides to not respond, instead doing what he set out to do: lift this chest. He’s able to get it two inches off the ground before he hears something pop.

“Oh for Hylia’s sake, didn’t anyone ever teach you to lift with your legs?!” Ghirahim calls out before jumping down to where he is, hoping to fix whatever Link did to himself.


	2. “I’ll do it for you.”

It was the last day of the weekend, also known as Spa Sunday. Their duties towards the still-developing village on the surface was not going to stop Link and Zelda’s weekly self-care ritual. Being the goddess Hylia reborn didn’t give you good skin and being her chosen hero certainly didn’t either.

Since coming to the surface, a wide variety of resources became available to them that were not accessible in Skyloft so their different soaps and masks they would get Luv and Bertie to make for them became much more diverse. Link had just picked up a new, smaller, basket of masks and nail polish from the couple and was making his way to Zelda’s cottage.

When everyone had begun making homes on the surface, both Link and Zelda decided it was time to leave the coop and have their own respective places to themselves. In the distance he could see it coming into sight. Despite the fact that the village was, in fact, in Faron Woods Zelda’s cottage seemed to be the one that adjusted to the scenery the most. Since coming down here for good she had taken up gardening, rows upon rows of flowers and crops growing on her lawn. Somehow, in a little under a year she had “out-planted” Olwan.

Shifting the basket onto his hip, Link bends down to get the key from under the rock and opens the door. “Zelda! I’m here!” he calls out into the house.

“I’m in the kitchen!” she yells. Kicking off his boots he began walking towards the room when a laugh stopped him in his tracks. This laugh was one that he could never forget, one that had followed him through his entire adventure, one that belonged to Ghirahim.

He walked through the doorway, skeptical as ever, to see the previously self proclaimed Demon Lord and Zelda looking over a book on the kitchen table. What the book was he couldn’t tell from this distance.

“Hello hero, always a pleasure to see you,” Ghirahim says, only giving him a quick glance to see the small wave Link gave in return.

Zelda, much more welcoming, moves towards Link and after he places the basket on the counter wraps him in a hug. “We’ll be done in a second. Ghirahim brought over some books I had wanted to look at so we were flipping through them,” she said while still hugging him.

Her ear was still close enough for him to whisper, “A heads up that he’d be here would have been nice.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Time got away from me and I didn’t know you’d be here so soon.”

“It’s fine, I still love you even if you hate me,” and then Link pulls away from the hug and quickly gives Zelda a playful flick on the forehead.

She gives a mock gasp and presses a palm to where he flicked her. “Jerk!” He sticks his tongue out at her and begins unpacking the basket he had put down earlier. “So what did they give you this time?”

 _Just some more honey face masks and new nail polish,_ Link signs.

“Aw, I was hoping to try something new tonight. What colours?”

 _Purple, red, and blue. I’m probably going to use the red one,_ to which he fidgets the bottle of red polish between his fingers and finally sits down at the table.

Ghirahim, having been left in the dark, asks, “What is all this for?”

“Oh, every Sunday Link and I pamper ourselves,” Zelda says. “Gosh, when did we start doing this?”

Link thinks for a hot minute then signs, _I think a year or so after dad took me in._

“Really?” Ghirahim says. “I always assumed the two of you were blood from how often Link calls you his sister. What a surprise.”

_Well I’ve lived with her and dad my entire life so really does it matter?_

“Not necessarily, I just thought I would comme- skychild what do you think you’re doing.” Link looks down at his hands, which were currently painting his left hand. At that point he had gotten halfway done and it looked like how he’d done them his whole life, perfect (in his eyes).

Trying his hardest not to smudge it in the process he signs, _What does it look like I’m painting my nails. You of all people would love this._

Ghirahim scoffs. “Please, I’m not judging you I’m judging your handywork. You’ve got polish all over your cuticles and you didn’t even clean them up.”

_As if you could do better._

“I could, and in fact I think I will,” and before Link knew it Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the red that coloured his hand was gone. As soon as he notices all his hard work vanished Ghirahim began moving his chair closer to his.

_What do you think you’re doing?_

“Your nails since apparently you can’t. I’ll do it for you,” he answerers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, materialized what looked like a nail file out of thin air, and immediately got to work.  
“Well if you’re going to do that you might as well stay for the whole process,” Zelda says. “Link are you okay with that?”

He glances between the two and gives a half-hearted thumbs up with his free hand. Looking down at his hands he watches as Ghirahim flawlessly paints his now rounded off nails. Zelda and Ghirahim continue talking as Link is completely mesmerized by the, perfect, push and pull of the brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all offence but the whole time writing this i was thinking of this frame from the great gatsby movie and its obvious why  
> http://www.iris-digital.org/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/The-Great-Gatsby.0354165-1024x540.jpg


	3. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Clouds pass by overhead, allowing the perfect amount light to show from the night sky. It was sure to rain tomorrow, but for right now the weather was perfect for a midnight walk.

“Oh look there, you can see parts of Cassiopeia through the clouds,” Ghirahim says, pointing to a break in the sky.

_How were you even able to find that_ , Link signs. 

“What can I say? It’s my favorite.”

Late night walks were quickly becoming a regular for them. Why lay in bed staring at the ceiling wishing to be asleep when you can be spending it with the man who may or may not actually be his friend. Link wasn’t too sure on that.

_Have you ever said why it’s your favorite._

“Yes, but I’ll gladly do it again since you forgot. It’s named after an old, vain god under the same name. She was placed in the sky by the god of the sea for saying she was much more stunning than the sea nymphs that accompanied him.” Ghirahim waves his hand in a vague way. “Alternatively, the story can be that instead of complimenting herself she claimed it was her daughter that was beautiful, but I prefer the former telling of it.”

Link hums then signs, _I can see why._

Ghirahim looks at him with a single, non-existent, brow raised and asks, “Why’s that?”

 _I thought it was obvious._ After flashing a shit-eating grin at the other male Link signs, _Both you and her love to brag about their beauty you self proclaimed Demon Lord._

The demon stops in in tracks, places a hand to where his core would be and gasps. “Link! I cannot believe how snippy you have gotten recently.” He sniffs and wipes a fake tear from his eye. “My influence on you is impeccable.”

Link laughs but continues walking, fully expecting Ghirahim to appear next to him. He does just that in his usual cloud of diamonds. They continued their walk; not having a set destination only wanting to escape their shared insomnia together. When they made this a regular thing Link wasn’t sure, but more often than not he would find himself at Ghirahim’s door hoping he was awake like he was.

Somehow the two walked through all of Faron Woods, passed Lake Floria, and ended up back in the village in front of Link’s cottage. Sunlight was beginning to peak over the mountain tops which called for an end to their outing.

He opens the door and signs, _Thanks for going out with me._

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Ghirahim responds, as he always did, before waving “goodbye” and teleporting away. Whether or not he went back to his place in the village was a mystery to him, one he would think about while he finally fell asleep for the night.


	4. “You’re important too.”

More often than not Link found himself at the pedestal of the Master Sword. He made sure to visit her at least once a week. But on days that were particularly bad, days he couldn’t will away the dread he felt waking up, he would go to the Sealed Temple and sit next to her. Sometimes he would talk, sometimes he wouldn’t. One constant, no matter the purpose of the visit, he would always leave behind a flower at the base.

Today’s visit wasn’t one of his weekly ones, instead he walked to the moss-covered structure with a little less spring in his step, a little less energy in him, and a little less stability than the Goddess’ chosen hero should have. An especially bad nightmare woke him with a start and, even though he knew he had something important to do today, almost immediately walked out of his cottage with a small bundle of peonies in hand.

Link doesn’t know how long he sits at the base of the sword before the tell-tale snap of diamonds shatters the silence. He shot his eyes open to see Ghirahim leaning against one of the many pillars in the room.

“I must say I’m disappointed you never showed up to our sparring match today Link. I got tired of waiting and asked Zelda where you might be.” The demon looks at him expectantly and asks, “Any explanation as to why you stood me up on our date?” with all the innuendo he could muster on the last word.

So that’s what he was forgetting. He quickly stands up and signs, _Shit I’m so sorry Ghirahim I completely forgot._

“Oh sit down blondy, it’s alright,” Ghirahim says while moving to sit down next to the spot Link takes once again. “I can see why you didn’t show, you look like death.”

_Do I really look that bad?_

“Absolutely.”

Link groans and throws his body back so he’s lying down, getting a perfect view up the side of the Master Sword, previous visits flowers and all. He stares at her and the ever growing pile of withering petals for Hylia knows how long before he realizes Ghirahim is trying to catch his attention. Looking at the demon he looks tired, but understanding.

“I take it you miss her?”

After thinking for a moment Link hums in agreement. Originally this visit was on the basis of a nightmare, but maybe he was influenced by that as well. Still laying down he signs, _Other than my sister and Groose, Fi was my best friend._ He stops and glances at the doors, then continues, _When we had to say goodbye I felt like I lost a part of me. I visit her every week, but sometimes it gets to be too much and I find myself here like I am now._

He’s silent for a long time, making Link think he might have said too much for the level of their friendship. Just as he’s about to add something Ghirahim says, “I can’t say for certain that Demise was a good master or not, but I can say she was lucky to have served someone like you.” He looks towards the lights flowing from the ceiling. “She must have been something special to deserve that.”

Finally sitting up, Link stares at his companion and after a pregnant pause to find the courage to even do so says, “You’re important too.”

Ghirahim flinches at the sound and looks back to him, wide eyed. They sit there, staring at each other like this (Link ready to bolt but he needs to stand his ground, even if sweat is beginning to form on his brow) until Ghirahim laughs and says, “Well, isn’t that a given Link? Just look at me how could I not be important.”

Link laughs alongside him and slaps him in the arm, saying something about taking this seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that these are all of the prompts i have filled thus far. if you want to see one i haven't written yet feel free to shoot a request in the comments, if you would like your request to be in a universe other than the "monster in the woods" one just say so and i can make it happen!


	5. “It’s two sugars, right?”

For being so close to summer, the air had been disappointingly cold for the past few days. This sudden shift of temperature was probably caused by the recent storm that had passed through. Despite the fall-like weather, Link refused to light a fire in the fireplace.

Instead, he would brace the cold for just a few minutes to go to someone else’s house who’s resident conformed to the weather’s mood swings: Ghirahim’s. Wrapped in a blanket (because he refused to take out his winter clothes again) Link leaves his house and makes the 10 minute walk to his friend’s much warmer one. Reaching one hand out of his self made “warmth cocoon” he knocks out “shave and a haircut” and waits for the usual response of “two bits.”

After opening the door Ghirahim, clad in a black turtleneck and white tights, leans against the doorframe and says, “I take it you’re here to use my fireplace?”

“How’d you know?”

“Oh I wonder, perhaps because you’ve shown up here shivering begging to use it for the past week or so?”

“I was not begging.”

“But you don’t deny coming here every day?”

“A~nd you let me in everytime, so what does that have to say about you?” Link teases, drawling out the “a” in “and.”

Ghirahim huffs and moves to the side. “Touché.”

Link says a quick “thanks!” before walking past him and practically throwing himself onto the couch closest to the burning wood. Everytime he found himself in the sword spirit’s home he couldn’t help but appreciate the interior design of the place. He never figured out where all of it came from, but Link assumed all of the furniture he helped move in all so long ago was thanks to Ghirahim’s magic. Much like his apparel, everything was red, white, black and extremely extravagant. Thick, black drapes covered the window so the only source of light was the fireplace, causing the room to have a soft glow to it. Despite the dark atmosphere Ghirahim had created, the whole room felt like home.

If working with Zelda on the slow development of Hyrule didn’t work out maybe he could become an interior designer for a living.

From the kitchen Link could hear the _fwsh_ of another fire being started and Ghirahim calling out, “It’s two sugars, right?” He was most likely preparing tea.

“Black tea?” Link asks.

“That’s what I had planned”

“Then yeah, two sugars.”

A few minutes later he comes out of the kitchen carrying two mugs then hands one to Link who thanks him and puts it off to the side to cool.

Ghirahim lies down on the couch and leans his back against Link’s side. As he gets comfortable he takes a sip of his still-hot tea and says, “I don’t understand why you can’t just use your own fireplace, not that I mind of course.”

Link pulls some of the blanket off of himself and puts it around Ghirahim’s shoulder. “Just because the weather can’t make up it’s mind doesn’t mean I should have to clean my fireplace for the warm season again. You can just magically do that so here I am.”

“It doesn’t work like that, but I could just, “ Ghirahim makes air quotes with his free hand, “‘magically do that’ as you say for you.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to spend time with you like this,” and after realizing what he said, Link looks away and adds, “Plus your couch is much more comfortable than mine!”

Ghirahim just laughs and says, “Whatever you say Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to be vague as possible when describing ghirahims living room because i hate it when im imagining a room while reading and i have to change it because of super detailed descriptions


	6. "Take a deep breath."

_Fight me_

“At least take me out to dinner fir-ah, okay you’re dragging me that’s fine.”

Ghirahim stumbles a bit at the sudden movement, but allows the human to pull him along by his wrist. They were walking towards, what he could assume, was their normal sparring grounds, also known as the open space in front of the Great Tree heading towards the Skyview Temple. It was sunny out, making it the perfect day for a duel, but something about Link’s attitude was concerning, Ghirahim thought idly.

Link was completely silent, which when they first met would be completely normal, but since grew accustomed to the sword spirit it was practically impossible to shut him up. He didn’t know a lot about why Link was silent most of the time, but right now Ghirahim could deduce that it was because something was wrong.

As they pass the area where the local Kikwis liked to hang around Ghirahim remarks, “I noticed you’re not talking today.”

His companion hums in response.

“Any reason why?”

He huffs and comes to an abrupt stop, causing Ghirahim to almost bump into him. Looking around quickly it seems they arrived at their destination.

Link turns to him a little red in the face and signs, _Can you stop? I know you don’t mean anything by it but just…_ He pauses. _Just fight with me._

“...Alright.” Giving Link one last look, he turns and walks towards his starting position.

He had but a moment to prepare before Link was rushing at him, sword drawn. Ghirahim summons his own weapon and retaliates. The sound of metal clasing filled the air, causing some birds to fly away from the scene.

Ghirahim stares down the hero for a moment and sees desperation in his eyes. One, two, and three strikes like the first before he jumps back and snaps. Absent from the hero’s sight the demon drives his sword down from below.

Link drops down. He rolls out of the way, stands tall, and lunges his sword. Ghirahim side-steps, but he wasn’t quick enough. Sharp pain stinges his side, clothes slowly getting wet with blood.

He snaps and sends arrows hurling towards the hero. Link throws his shield up to block the attack. Arrows deflects off the surface, one or two slipping through and slicing his skin. Still holding the shield up Link charges at Ghirahim.

Using both hands the demon grabs hold of the shield and yells, “What, are you some kind of bull?” Ghirahim rips the hero’s only defense out of his hands and chucks it in the other direction. While Link was still stunned at the loss of his shield he attacks.

He strikes quick, aiming for the abdomen. With no means of defense Link throws his arms up in a protective stance. Already too far into the motion, Ghirahim couldn’t stop his swing and delivers a deep cut to his right arm.

Ghirahim let out an expletive and hurries to catch Link. For Hylia’s sake why did he agree to this fight? It looked as though the pain was quickly overtaking Link and he needs to act fast.

“Link listen to me, okay?” He grunts in response and Ghirahim took that as signal to continue. “I need you to take a deep breath, I’m going to try to fix this.” Ghirahim would by no means call himself a master at treating wounds, normally he could just heal them magically. Unfortunately those means only worked for himself so he had to do this the old fashioned way.

As Link starts taking in air Ghirahim rips off a good chunk of his cape to wrap around his arm. Noticing what he was doing Link went to sign something, and as soon as he tried to move his arm yelps in pain. The demon gently grabbed Link’s right arm and says, “Stop moving you’re going to make it worse. We’ll talk once this is over.” While holding his arm he begins tightly wrapping the wound with the fabric. 

If it wasn’t already red you’d be able to see the blood seeping into it.

Ghirahim didn’t want to think about that.

Tying it off with a knot he looks at his make-shift bandage and hums in acceptance. “This by no means going to heal that cut so we need to get you back to the village and get this properly treated.” Ghirahim places his arms under Link and says, “It’ll be easier if I just carry you, so don’t deadweight on me now hero.” He picks him up bridal style so his injured arm was facing outward and began sprinting back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this and runs*


	7. "You don’t have to say anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just kidding but wow its been a while!!!!! this one continues directly after "take a deep breath" so read that before this!

At some point on the journey back Link had blacked out, as to whether it was due to blood loss, pain alone, or pure exhaustion Ghirahim wasn’t sure.

Not knowing where else to go he sought out Zelda who was able to treat the wound properly while Link was asleep. The silence was deafening as time went by agonizingly slowly with each pass of the needle.

He really needs to learn how to stitch.

They were in Zelda’s room, Link laid out on her bed as she worked and Ghirahim perched in a chair off to the side. The blinds were drawn to allow sunlight into the room, showing the dust particles in the air.

“So are you gonna tell me how this happened?” she asks, not looking at him.

“How do you think?”

“I could do without the sass Ghirahim.”

He tsks and says, “We were sparing in our usual spot and I made a wrong move. It was an accident.”

Zelda finally turns to him and says, “You don’t need to get defensive with me, I believe you.” She pushes her chair back and stands. “I did the best I could, you’re lucky I was even home to do this.” A pause. “Be more careful next time.”

“Yes mother.”

With the worst over, she leaves the room to go prepare some tea, lightly slapping Ghirahim on the way out. Alone in the room, other than Link’s sleeping form, Ghirahim finally allows himself to lose it. How he managed to hold himself together for this long was beyond him. Sinking into the chair he rolls his head back and lets out a shaky breath. Link had suffered similar injuries during their sparring sessions, why this one was affecting Ghirahim so much he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because of how Link was acting this morning, or maybe because he no longer viewed him as an enemy.

When had he grown so soft?

Ghirahim leans over and grips his arms, sinking his nails into the skin underneath and groaning in the process. This budding friendship with the man who took down his Master all those months ago wan’t good for his health. Oh, but these months past have been some of the happiest - no, not the happiest, more like... the most carefree - in his recent memory. If only Demise could see him now, being held down by such conflicting feelings over some _boy._

He had to leave the village and go back to where he belonged.

He had to stop growing attached to someone who wouldn’t be there forever.

He had to end this.

A sharp breath rips him from his thoughts. Ghirahim shoots up to see Link rising as well. The dust in the room continues to swirl around as silence stretches between them. Just as before, Link tries to sign something and outwardly cringed at the movement.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ghirahim says, moving to the seat closer to the bed.

Link groans and throws his head down, but before Ghirahim could say anything else threw it back up again and says, “But I need to Ghirahim.”

Not knowing how to respond, Ghirahim cards a hand through his hair then waves it in a 'go on' motion.

“Thank you. I wish I didn’t have to speak right now but this fucking injury is holdin-”

“I’m sorry for hurting you, it was a foolish mistake an-”

“Please don’t cut me off,” Link says, all while cutting him off.” “It wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have asked you to spar in the first place. I wasn’t in the best state of mind and shouldn’t have put you in that position… I’m sorry.”

“It… it’s quite alright. I know you weren’t willing to this morning, but do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

Link chuckles and says, “I suppose you deserve to know, yeah? It’s nothing specific, just little things piling up from day to day until, whoops! I can’t take it anymore and go nonverbal, well, at least more than usual.” He lets out a breath. “Usually I handle this with the knight commander, Eagus, but since you’re my partner and all I wanted to ask you to spar. I should have let you know the situation before… this,” then he gently raises his arm and weakly grins.

Ghirahim moves place a hand on the bed and stops himself. Didn’t he just decide he would end… whatever this was? These fleeting moments of happiness were only distracting him from his goal. Goal? What goal was he talking about? Demise was gone, in hell where he belonged, and wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Even if he did go through leaps and bounds again to revive him, he doubted that he’d even get a thank you- Hylia knows he didn’t last time.

He looks at the man in front of him, the man who has been nothing but kind with him since the moment he found him in the woods, beaten and bleeding out. In Link’s eyes he sees the light and resolution of a hero, even when he’s down on his luck. All around him, past present and future, are people that support him and, without them, he probably wouldn’t have been able to complete his journey. 

Ghirahim thinks, he wants to feel that complete.

Just as it seems as though Link is going to say something, Ghirahim puts a hand on top of his and says, “Thank you for opening up about this to me.” He tilts his head and smirks.” Next time you get like this I’ll be sure to help you get through it, much better than that Eagus could.”

Link laughs, “I’ll be sure to hold you to that then. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Who ever said I was worried about you?”

He pulls his hand back to cross his arms and says, “Well, for one your hair is a mess. I see scratch marks on your forearms and even though it’s only been,” he looks out the window, “a couple of hours you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Shit he was right. Under his breath Ghirahim mutters, “I should have aimed my strike higher.”

“Huh?! What was that?” Link shoves the already laughing man in front of him. “You threaten to kill me, right after we just had a moment!”

“What’s this I hear about killing each other?” Zelda choose that second to enter the room, tea set in hands.

“Nothing mother,” both Link and Ghirahim say in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try my best to write more of these loveable bastards so if anyone has a specific prompt that want me to fulfill let me know!! for convenience heres all the prompts again
> 
> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> thank you to everyone who had commented and left kudos on this fic, i'll try to be more frequent in my updates (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ
> 
> (also the later part of this chapter is shamelessly inspired by NSP's cover of "in your eyes" and i'd highly suggest giving it a listen)


End file.
